<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tying of New Bonds by llsilvertail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056757">The Tying of New Bonds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsilvertail/pseuds/llsilvertail'>llsilvertail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iruka Week 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord: Umino Hours, Gen, Genin!Mizuki, Iruka Week 2021, OR IS IT, Pre-Genin!Iruka, Umino Hours Drabble Challenge, Wordcount: 100, a new friendship is formed, before canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsilvertail/pseuds/llsilvertail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Old knots are untangled and new bonds are forged.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mizuki &amp; Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iruka Week 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Iruka Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tying of New Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Iruka Week Day 2 prompt "Bonds".</p><p>Many thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla">Magnus</a> and their drabble challenge in The Umino Hours Discord server!! It was very fun to do!!!</p><p> </p><p>I was inspired by bonds as in being tied up, but then it shifted into the creation of a new bond between Iruka and Mizuki. Rope traps still play an important role tho! I hope you like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iruka scowled, crouching near his traps. He hated it when they didn’t work. Untangling them was a pain and Izumo wasn’t around to help anymore.</p><p>“Hey kid! Need any help?”</p><p>“‘M a pre-genin! Not a kid!” Iruka pouted, turning to look at the voice.</p><p>“And I’m an ANBU.”</p><p>Iruka’s eyes widened in recognition. “You’re Mizuki! From three years ahead! Izumo’s talked about you!”</p><p>He smiled. “All good things I hope.”</p><p>Iruka nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! He says you help him. I’m Iruka!” He paused, suspicious. “What do you want to trade for help?”</p><p>“It’s for free. Show me what you’ve got.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>